Una pequeña broma
by Sebbyrella
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Heat y Neppten intenten gastar una broma a Torch y Gazelle?


**¡Buenaaas! Aquí os dejo otro fanfic salido de mi loca mente jaja.**

 **Nuestros queridos capitanes de Caos son los protagonistas, así que esperemos que no la líen demasiado, JAJAJA.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

Heat y Neppten. Neppten y Heat. ¿Que buscas a Heat? Ve por Neppten. ¿Que necesitas preguntarle algo a Neppten? Busca a Heat.

Sin lugar a dudas, eran lo que se podría calificar como amigos del alma. Y es que no era nada nuevo para el resto de los integrantes de la Academia Alius que esos dos torbellinos de energía pasaran la mayoría de su tiempo juntos, ¿por qué? Pues es muy sencillo; siempre están maquinando quién será su próxima víctima, aunque ya no quedaban demasiados perfiles entre los que elegir, para su desgracia.

Le habían gastado bromas a, literalmente, casi todos los integrantes de los diferentes equipos; desde Diam hasta Keeve, pero todavía quedaba gente de quien se podrían reír un rato, entre ellos, ambos capitanes de Caos.

-Creo que va a ser imposible pillar a Gazelle desprevenido- decía un chico de ojos verdes, con una cicatriz en la mejilla- nunca baja la guardia, ni siquiera en clase- se recostó en su cama, mientras miraba hacia la otra parte de la habitación, donde se encontraba un chaval con una banda blanca que cubría su frente, sentado en una silla.

-Tienes razón, pero si nos lo montamos bien, quizá consigamos distraerle de algún modo- decía, mientras ponía una mueca pensativa.

-¿Y si mejor le gastamos la broma al capitán?- al decir esto, Neppten abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Nos mataría a balonazos!- exclamaba moviendo los brazos en el aire.

-¿Y te crees que Gazelle no?- bufó, para al segundo iluminar su rostro con una gran sonrisa- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Le gastaremos una broma a ambos!- el otro chico rió maliciosamente, al tiempo que se levantaba para chocarle los cinco a su amigo.

-¡Eres un genio, Heat! ¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Hay que ponerse manos a la obra!- y así, los dos chicos comenzaron a planear su malicioso plan, el cual terminó pareciéndoles completamente perfecto, ¿qué podía pasar mal?

Pobres ingenuos, no sabían con quién se mentían.

Mientras tanto, un suspicaz Frost, que había oído los planes de los muchachos desde su habitación (ventajas de dormir en la habitación de al lado), se dirigía hacia la sala común, donde deseaba encontrar a alguno de lo capitanes.

-¿¡Cómo!?- Gazelle estaba pasmado.

-¡Tal como se lo digo, Milord Gazelle! ¡Heat y Neppten planean gastarles una broma!- exclamaba alertado el jugador del Diamond.

-Esos malditos… se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine- Torch apretaba los puños, irritado, pensando en alguna manera de torturar a ambos chicos.

-¿Y si mejor les pagamos con su misma moneda?- el pelirrojo miraba al albino, quien tenía una pícara expresión en su rostro.

-¿Estás diciéndome que deberíamos gastarles una broma?- Torch sonrío maliciosamente.

-Frost- llamó Gazelle a su compañero- danos todos los detalles que tengas- concluyó fríamente, algo que no extrañó a nadie, él simplemente era así.

-Con gusto, capitán- comenzó a contarles cada detalle de la broma, concretando el lugar y el momento en el que ocurriría.

16:00. Hora del entrenamiento de Caos. Los jugadores, que habían ido llegando durante los diez minutos previos a la práctica, se extrañaron un poco al ver dos grandes cubos de pintura rosa en el suelo, y más aún cuando los dos bromistas los colocaban sobre la puerta del campo, la cual se podía abrir completamente, mas en ese momento se encontraban entre abiertas, para así poder aguantar el peso de los recipientes.

-Os estáis metiendo en la boca del lobo, chicos- les advirtió Rain, quien sólo recibió un corte de mangas por parte del de la banda.

-Y, ¡listo! Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo que cai- Heat se vio cortado por un fuerte estruendo, que provenía del pasillo.

-¿Q-Qué ha sido eso?- Neppten se asomó por el hueco que había entre las dos mitades de la puerta, para no encontrarse con nada.

-¡Plaf!- esta vez, el ruido sonó a sus espaldas, pero no vieron nada, una vez que se giraron.

Los chicos, que con el ruido habían olvidado completamente su propósito, no se dieron cuenta cuando los cubos de pintura desaparecieron de su lugar, y se dirigían hacia una de las barras de la estructura que soportaba el techo, donde se encontraba Torch, quien, con una fregona que había encontrado Gazelle por ahí, subió los dos cubos, depositándolos a su lado.

-Pero, ¿qué es este barullo?- el capitán del Diamond entró por la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero sobre todo a nuestros bromistas favoritos, quienes no daban crédito a lo que veían; los cubos habían desaparecido.

-P-Pero, ¿cómo…?- susurró Heat para sí mismo.

-Oye, chicos, ¿seguro que estáis bien?- preguntó Gazelle, con fingida curiosidad.

-N-No, ¡no nos pasa nada! ¿P-Por qué lo dices?- Neppten estaba demasiado nervioso y comenzaba a tartamudear, algo común en él en momentos de estrés.

-No sé, pero estáis un poco más rosas que de costumbre- dicho esto, los dos muchachos se miraron el uno al otro con desesperación, al mismo tiempo que sentían como un líquido viscoso de color rosado les empapaba completamente.

Torch saltó de su escondite, para chocar los cinco a su compañero de broma, mientras ambos reían con ganas, haciendo que el resto de los presentes comenzara a soltar carcajadas a tutiplén a su vez.

-¡Donde las dan las toman!- Torch se reía de ambos chicos.

-¡A nosotros no nos gasta nadie una broma! ¡Y menos vosotros!- Gazelle intentaba mantener el tipo, pero era demasiado gracioso como para no estallar en carcajadas.

De repente, aparecieron Frost y Bonitona, quienes tenían en sus manos unas finas planchas metálicas y una cuchara. Ahora los ruidos que habían oído hacia escasos minutos tenían sentido.

Desde ese día, Neppten y Heat no volvieron a gastar una broma, y todos los jugadores de la Academia Alius tenían muy claro que nunca debían intentar gastarle una broma a Torch y Gazelle, si no estaban dispuestos a acabar humillados por ambos muchachos.

 **Pues... ¡ya acabó! Me ha encantado escribir este fic, ¡ya me contaréis que os ha parecido!**

 **Ninguno de los jugadores del equipo Caos me pertenece, al igual que el cotilla jugador del Diamond, ya que pertenecen a Level-5 (ojalá fueran míos JAJAJA).**


End file.
